


Burn

by FrivolousSuits



Category: Pearson (TV 2019), Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousSuits/pseuds/FrivolousSuits
Summary: Harvey Specter is a goddamn idiot.Jessica has never been so sure of anything as she strokes his hair and the delicate skin of his temples. Focusing on the soft feel under her fingers, she realizes distantly she’s never let herself touch him this way before.





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sairyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/gifts).



Harvey Specter is a goddamn idiot.

Jessica has never been so sure of anything as she strokes his hair and the delicate skin of his temples. Focusing on the soft feel under her fingers, she realizes distantly she’s never let herself touch him this way before.

The moment she called him about her latest mission– a dangerous crusade to clean up Chicago politics by amassing evidence of corruption and handing it over to the FBI– Harvey claimed a place as her partner. She knew he would, she’s known who he is since a smart-mouthed kid strode out of the mailroom and into a junior partner’s office, it’s her greatest asset. She knows he loves a good cause, no matter how loudly he denies it, and that he’ll join unwinnable battles for the fun of the fight. She knows she has his loyalty, and he won’t leave her, not even if she tells him to.

And she did tell him.

She never dreamed she’d spend a night watching Harvey sleep and holding his hand, but here she is. There’s a thousand other places that she should be, perhaps, New York or Argentina or some no-name town that the U.S. Marshals pick, but she’s not leaving his bed tonight.

She knows who Harvey is, even before this final fight kicked off she knew he wouldn’t leave her come hell or high water, and that’s her greatest liability now, isn’t it? He couldn’t let her go, he couldn’t quit, he couldn’t hear death threats against them both and run. He never could save his own skin when he could save her instead.

An ugly laugh tears out of her throat and rings against the sterile white walls as she realizes this end was practically predestined. Of course she’s ended up beside him while he’s in bed, in a hospital bed, fighting an unwinnable battle against a bullet that was meant for her.

Harvey Specter is her goddamn idiot. She presses a soft kiss to his brow, wondering why she never dared do it before, and then rises to look out at Chicago’s skyline. This city had better hope he wins this round, because if this is his end she might finally accept that she’s alone.

If this is his end, she will burn this city down.

**Author's Note:**

> I offered to write rareship ficlets on my tumblr, and Sairyn asked for a Jarvey story!


End file.
